Eyeless
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: The tragic lifetime of a torment boy. Hatred plus rage plus the right conclusion to a story equals insanity. A poem before the boy dies to the people who has caused him the insanity of one's mind. A happy ending does not exist for him.


Corruption lays through the nappy roots of a fertile ground or rather a human. Corruption lays faces down with evil with hands touching. It sleeps with hollow fingertips, creeping on the unexpected and dumbs our senses to a declined state, or a stupor. He felt a twitch in his cranium and a harding in his sore temples. He looked shocked that drove him to this brink. He could see blood on his hands, he could not feel deserving glares on his back anymore because the dead could not glare at all, only the living. He broke out the insanity, to see what he caused.

Bodies, bodies with holes; bodies with blood dried up and soulless eyes or rather dead souls with no eyes. Their eye socket ripped and torn and tattered. It gave him a sick pleasure of exact revenge but guilt rode hard and remorse hit him, which made the insides of him chuck up again. As he vomited, he could not forget, forget the bodies...

_Eyeless_...

---

**Eyeless, a story told in poem form...**

By This Fellow Author...

---

Foretold long ago, closely trapped behind the doors  
Shadowed in between the facades and pig masks  
Blinded my faith and hope  
Eyeless

A good heart, broken

A home, destroyed  
A life, smashed between  
A cry, heard between the lies

Twelve yesteryears would pass before the brink being cracked  
One night would pass for the truth  
Now blinded by hate  
Eyeless

A pure one, impure  
A soul lost, into one's darkness  
A eye cut into two  
An eye socket ripped or two 

Hell awaits my call and reckoning  
It awaits behind the shadows and gates  
Father and mother gone from this world  
Awaiting for me in Hell

You gave birth to a nine-tailed fox in shape of a tormented boy  
Of a demented boy  
The night you cursed me with blindness  
Eyeless

Praying words, fearing my last words  
Fearing last days  
Yesterday just like today; full of pain  
Nothing left to really gain

I wanted respect and life  
But you have denied what I deserve  
You give me what you deserve; true pain  
And bloody tears

Black thorns stuck in my thumb  
A black shadow plaguing my roof  
The shadow of doom

Or my death

Hell in a basket that I forced to stick my hand in  
But I hesitate and try to avoid  
Fate rushes back  
Never filling my void

The hate in my heart, the pain I feel  
The breathing in my lungs, as they rag  
The Hell I see  
The Heaven I pray for

My village, a demon's world  
Gently, my mind escapes to a world of infinite pleasure  
Far away from the demon in me  
And the people I hate

Blinding light  
Scaring darkness  
Becoming severed from the world  
Eyeless

It grows, and it festers  
It itches, seethes, and pesters  
It is the fuel to pure hatred among the stones  
And I can wait to unleash it

You was the only one that I want to grasp  
For I was foolish enough to think you would save me  
Pink hair, jade eyes that show a savior

Is really a hell bound demon, slowly but surely  
Killing the boy inside me

Tides ripple and move with every step, as I learn the truth  
Red power flows, demonic thoughts channel  
My fingers twitch and shudder with every move  
And I have a evil smirk on my face

You was the only one I wanted to have as a family  
For mother and father left me to die  
Black hair, onyx eyes that show a brother  
Is really a traitorous man who would do nothing  
But to kill me

A battle rises behind the ranks of us all  
Our blades clashing  
Our fist flashing  
Supposedly the boy who would be king  
And the tormented demonic pawn

Years passed and I have not forget, I have returned to a forsaken place  
The village that scorn me  
The village that torn me  
She finally says needs me but its for a darker cause

To return you, brother  
She loves you, more than me  
But I become a pawn to her plans  
Because she's all I got at the moment

I train every pore in my body, to return the brother of me  
To return the smile to the pink haired girl  
To make life return the way she wanted it  
And not I

But hatred has gotten to me more  
Jealously has arrived again  
Blood lust has gave me a cough  
Sweat has dribbled down  
And soon, the beginning of the end

I return you, and then she does the unforgivable  
She forgets me  
She  
Has  
Forgotten  
Me, and it hurts like the hatred  
Soon, that turns to rage, unbridled hatred and rage  
And that's when the evil rises

Hell comes  
It hits you  
"Die, you all will die." I breathe  
And that's when chaos ensues

A limb or two lost, but its worth the price  
A limb or two, I tear from you  
Your blood, I spill and bask in glory of killing  
And then the prize comes  
The pink haired girl and the black haired boy

"Why, why are you doing this?!" The girl screams in fear that I enjoy  
The other nods, and I humble answer with a hellish demonic smirk  
I was forgotten, lost behind the context  
I was shadowed behind the wall  
I was bleeding and you have see it all  
I was the tormented boy, and you laugh  
No longer do I have teeth or the breath to bite back insults  
No longer do have the space to cram in hatred in me  
No longer can I see

I am blinded  
I am... Eyeless.

---

"Naruto Uzumaki, age twenty-three, a fellow ninja of the leaf, has caused a crime that should deserve the judgment of the gods and devils. Born in 200X, in his home village (Konohagakure), he has cursed to hold back the demon of the Konohagakure, who was sealed up into Naruto by his own father to protect the village and his son.

"Yondaime's last words were listed to protect and treat Naruto like a hero but at last, that fell on deaf ears because nobody listened to that and scapegoated the boy for about twenty-three years. He was persecuted, repressed, shadowed, hated, feared and tormented for these years. Most of this fell when he became a ninja but even then, he faced death and possibly more hatred. The boy truly wanted to earn money to buy his way out the village that tormented but he was never payed money. He was a poor example of ninja, who could not afford proper ninja clothing.

"Naruto found about his demonic force inside him when his ninja academy teacher tricked him to steal the forbidden scroll of his village, making the presence of the nine tailed demon present. This fueled more depression and hatred into the boy. By 12-13, his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha ran from the village to pursuit one of the legendary Sannin and by that time, Sasuke Uchiha, after a hard fought battle by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke, ran away and gotten to the hands of Orochimaru until Naruto turned 17 and retrieved him. During this time, Naruto's presence in the village was almost nonexistence at the time, at least that was what he felt.

"By 19, he was assigned originally to become the ruler of his village but his position was throw away because of Sasuke Uchiha's uprising back in the village. Sasuke became the Hokage next year after that , then marring Sakura Haruno, the love of Naruto's life. Naruto fell to a deep depression. For the next three years he was not heard from, going through the stages of insanity itself. By then, Naruto was far gone into insanity. By turning the age of twenty-three, Naruto Uzumaki exacted revenge on Konohagakure and less than twenty minutes after so, he attacked control tower of the Hokage, successfully killing five ninja through the ranks of Chunin, Jounin and one ANBU. By then, he attacked the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha.  
"To this day, most of Konoha has thought Naruto was under the influence of Kyuubi but it was found that this was by himself. The young man had snapped under the pressure of the village. By successfully killing more than 5 more ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki was finally put down by Konoha Eleven (Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten & Neji Hyuuga (Married respectively) and Lee Rock), Konoha's widened band that used to be Konoha Twelve with Naruto Uzumaki. He died in minutes as he died of lost of blood. As he died, he had a smile on his face.

"To this day, Naruto Uzumaki's grave has been visited more than one thousand times with hundreds of people paying respects to him and many giving him a homage for him. The village has acknowledged his death, and instead of naming him a tratior, has named him a hero. In the aftermath to Naruto's sad depature, Konoha Eleven was almost disbanded. Many of the members has fallen to a deep depression from the death of the young man. Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno committed suicide but failed miserably. Kiba Inuzuka has grown a bad drink habit. Tenten Hyuuga has had a few nervous breakdowns. The rest is deeply depressed of Naruto's death.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been seen visiting the grave of Uzumaki more than once, usually on weekends with the rest of Konoha Eleven. They felt, this was the only place to 'feel Naruto back to life again'."

---

And so, the fall of Naruto Uzumaki has been made. Please review or leave a comment. Thank you for reading this fic.

R. N. S. T.


End file.
